


Familiar

by barrybinary



Series: DC Tumblr Prompt Fills [6]
Category: DCU
Genre: Coma, M/M, Prompt Fill, i never mean for these to be so long but it just happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrybinary/pseuds/barrybinary
Summary: Jason is waking up from a coma and hears a few words he never expected.--"anonymous askedHey so what about jaykyle where Jason is waking up from a coma and Kyle is waiting beside him!"





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> never woken up from a coma before so this is definitely inaccurate lol but i do not care

_“It’s been two weeks... I read that the longer they’re out, the more unlikely it is they’ll ever wake up.”_

Jason wanted to say something, probably asking what the fuck they were talking about and who that was who had the voice making him feel safe with just a few words. The man’s voice, soft with sadness, was the only thing he could hold onto. The rest of his brain was fuzz, a buzzing signaling a lack of something.

He kept listening to the conversation, another familiar voice joining in, again, not knowing why it was familiar.

“ _He ran into a building that was collapsing, disregarding every bit of safety training I gave him.”_ The sound of that voice set him on edge, especially the frustrated tone he took at the end. If Jason could move his body, or talk, he knew he would have sat up and possibly started yelling. Even while unable to move and barely able to think, he knew this man and him didn’t have a good history. He focussed more on what he was hearing, no longer hearing things as though through a door.

“Why did he do it then, Bruce? _”_ The first man with the comforting voice almost pleaded. “I’ve been here nearly everyday for two weeks and no one has told me why.”

The name Bruce almost made Jason twitch, the feelings surrounding that name mostly negative. Some of the fog lifted, and images of a masked man beating up criminals raced through his head. 

There were some memories though, some memories Jason knew he’d treasure forever. The memory of when he was sick and wanted to patrol, but instead Bruce let him lay on his shoulder and watch TV.

Bruce took a deep breath and sighed, the sound eliciting other memories in him, memories of Bruce looking down at him with disappointment in his eyes. 

“There was a kid screaming for help. He went in to save her. Without him, a ten year old girl would have died because us heroes got too cocky and caused unnecessary property damage.” There was silence, only the sound of breathing filling the room. “Jason has a lot of flaws, but he’s still a hero.”

“ _I_  never doubted that,” The other man said, his voice taking on the edge of frustration. “You’re the one that calls him a murderer at every turn, saying he’s just as bad as the man who killed him and 800 other people when he’s only protecting the weak. He’s the only man I’d ever loved and you call him a monster whenever you get the chance.” His breath was coming short with his anger, making Jason feel the urge to comfort the still unknown man. He was  _so_ close to figuring out who it was, the voice and way of talking tugging on the back of his mind and urging him to remember and the declaration of love pulling on his heartstrings.

The only thing besides the other’s breathing was the sound of a mouth opening and closing, almost making Jason want to laugh if he could. Bruce? With no words? One for the books.

He heard dress shoes clacking away at the hospital tile, the brief panic of realizing he was  _in a hospital_  taking over before he heard Bruce say “I wasn’t always the best mentor for him, I’m still not a good person to him, but I’m glad he has you to believe in him, Kyle.” Then, the door shut, signalling Bruce’s retreat.

_Kyle._

Memories came flooding in, memories consisting of him watching the Green Lantern while he got caught up in an art piece he was doing, of him putting his hand on his shoulder and finding joy in the fact he was a  _part of something_  with Kyle. One of the  _Cosmic Mistakes._  

He heard his heart monitor speed up, and he regained feeling in his hands, immediately opening his eyes and groaning when he realized his eyes weren’t used to light after two weeks of darkness. “Jason?” He heard Kyle question and felt him knock against the hospital bed. 

Jason opened his mouth to reply before deciding against it, knowing his voice wouldn’t work properly and would rather be able to see before talk. He felt Kyle take his hand, something Jason appreciated but was also surprised by. He squeezed back softly, before testing his grip and squeezing harder. “Ow, sorry,” Kyle said, embarrassment in his tone as he tried to let go of Jason’s hand. He wouldn’t let him, and he soon stopped trying. 

Opening his eyes once more, he squinted at the light of the hospital room, wincing but not allowing his eyes to fully close. After a few moments, he let his eyes relax, opening them further and ignoring the pain of light. His mouth tasted disgusting, he noticed, frowning before looking at Kyle. 

Kyle with his hair so dark and his eyes so green Jason often wondered if they picked him solely based on the intensity of his eyes. “Do you-” He rasped out, starting over after clearing his throat, “Do you have a mint?”

Kyle was staring at him with joy, his mouth pulled up in a large, relieved smile. “I can get some,” He said quickly, moving to get up and let go of Jason’s hand. Jason let him, telling himself  _just this once_  will he allow it.

Coming back into the room after about two minutes, Kyle brandished a container of altoids, giving Jason one, and then two when he asked for another. 

Jason breathed deeply, loving the cold burn of the mint, before tugging on Kyle’s arm and bringing him into a kiss. Kyle squealed, didn’t move his lips in time with Jason’s, but didn’t move away. When Jason let go, Kyle walked backwards about three steps, Jason letting him.

“You-” A swallow, “Are you alright? You hit your head pretty hard. I should get a doctor.”

Jason sighed, “Don’t go right now,” Kyle stopped, already halfway to the door putting him standing at the end of Jason’s bed. “I’ve wanted to do that for a  _long_ time. Ever since we worked together. My feelings for you won’t be gone after I’m checked out by a doctor, and neither will yours.” Kyle’s face was red, embarrassed that Jason had heard his earlier confession. 

“You can get the doctor later,” He continued, “Just tell me this: do you actually love me and do you want to act on it? Because I’m willing to try my best to be with you.” Jason was usually cagey about feelings, and maybe the coma had made him give up some inhibitions, but he was serious about Kyle and had been for awhile now.

He waited, both of them looking at each other over the hospital bed, until Kyle walked to Jason’s side and put his hand on his cheek. “I almost lost you. I do love you, and of course I’m willing to try,” His voice was soft as he leaned down, the last words being spoken so close to his lips he could feel the air from them. Finally, Kyle connected their lips ever so softly, Jason’s hand coming to run through the dark locks of hair on his head. 

“Thank you,” It was probably a stupid thing to say to a declaration such as that, but that’s was Jason was feeling: pure gratitude and love for the man in front of him. It would almost make having to see a doctor worth it.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> [the link to reblog it!](http://haljords.tumblr.com/post/175772108658/hey-so-what-about-jaykyle-where-jason-is-waking-up)


End file.
